Hidden - Traducción
by Ali O.C.D
Summary: Draco/Harry. Harry tiene un secreto; él tiene una herencia de criatura. Hasta ahora, él ha hecho un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. Un día Harry se va por su cuenta y empieza a cantar. ¿Qué pasa si Draco lo oyó, pero no sabía que era Harry? Draco va en una búsqueda del misterioso cantante. ¿Será Draco capaz averiguar el secreto de Harry? Creature!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola, este es el primer trabajo que he hecho como traductora y espero que esté lo suficientemente bien como para que sea de su agrado. Aclaro que como soy primeriza hay algunas cosas que se me pueden haber pasado o quizás no haberlas hecho bien, en cualquiera de los casos acepto todas las criticas y/o sugerencias que me hagan.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten su lectura.

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Esta es una nueva historia que recientemente he comenzado! Iba a esperar para subirla después de terminar mis otras dos historias, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo. ¡Así que aquí está!

¡Los capítulos serán cortos! Tampoco voy a actualizar con regularidad, pero voy a tratar de subir capítulos tan a menudo como sea posible.

¡Por favor, disfrútenlo y quiero saber si es digna de ser seguida!

No tengo beta ~

 **Disclaimer** ; No soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de la canción utilizada en este capítulo

¡Esta historia no será un songfic! No habrá una canción en cada capítulo, sólo aquí o allá, y por lo general no toda la canción.

Capítulo 1

 **Harry POV**

Me desperté, respirando con dificultad y la cara manchada de lágrimas. Otra pesadilla, esta vez era Sirius cayendo a través del velo, echándome la culpa de su muerte. Entonces, yo mato a aquellos que amo con un Avada Kedavra y ellos gritan por misericordia. Mi rostro fruncido con maldad, sangre cubriéndome de pies a cabeza. No volveré a dormirme, y sólo son las cuatro de la mañana, otras tres horas hasta que todos se despierten. Me levanté, puse un hechizo silenciador en mis pies y envolví mi capa de invisibilidad a mí alrededor.

Caminé por los pasillos, sin molestarme en conjurar un lumus. Sabía dónde iba, tomaba esta ruta a menudo. Asimismo, no me preocupa encontrarme con alguien; realmente no me importa. Supongo que es una especie de mentira. Puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, como si fuera de día. Hace apenas unos meses, en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, recibí mi herencia de una criatura; dos, en realidad. Soy una criatura creada a partir de una combinación. Nadie lo sabe, y no me importa decirles. Tengo los ojos, dientes y escamas de una serpiente, pero las alas, garras y piel áspera de un dragón. Puedo elegir tener ciertos rasgos a la vista; por supuesto lo mantengo todo oculto. También puedo ser medio serpiente, medio dragón o una mezcla de ambos; aunque no lo hago a menudo. A menos que pierda el control de mis emociones, puedo evitar la detección. Con la herencia gané un gran impulso de poder, que me permite usar menos la varita y magia no verbal, nadie lo sabe tampoco. No me di cuenta que mientras estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, alguien pasó a mi derecha.

Hice una pausa al llegar al campo de Quidditch, escudriñando mi alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba cerca, por lo que pude notar, no había nadie importante. Me senté en la hierba junto a la entrada. Era relativamente caliente, y seca, por el otoño. Inclinándome hacia atrás sobre mis manos, suspiré. Estoy agradecido, Draco parece haber crecido y me ignora. Una pelea con él podría ser peligrosa. Miré al cielo, sonriendo a las estrellas todavía visibles. Entonces abrí mi boca, y me puse a cantar.

 _**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

 _Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without…_

 _Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

 _Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

 _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._

 _Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

 _Never wanted it to be so cold._

 _Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

 _I can't hold on to me._

 _Wonder what's wrong with me._

 _Lithium, don't want…_

 _\- ¿Quién está ahí?_

Rápidamente me salí de mi pequeño trance al oír la voz aparentemente justo a mi lado. Cuando estuve completamente alerta, comprendí que estaba junto a mí. Maldita sea, me siento tan vulnerable cuando canto. Miré hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de que mi apariencia volvió a como verdaderamente me veo. Suspirando, esperé un segundo para volver a la manera a como la gente cree que me veo.

\- Se que hay alguien ahí, así que no pretendas que no.

Miré hacia arriba, vi a Draco Malfoy de pie allí.

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Como se darán cuenta los capítulos no son muy largos y ya los tengo todos traducidos, sólo me falta darles una revisión final.

Si no hay ningún contratiempo estaré subiendo capítulos cada dos días.

Si han llegado hasta acá entonces lo agradezco y me alegra que hayan disfrutado del trabajo de Thinking-Of-A-Dream y yo realizamos al escribir y traducir, respectivamente, este trabajo.

*Canción utilizada: _Lithium - Evanescence_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola, ¡otra vez yo! Quería agradecerles enormemente el recibimiento que tuvo la historia y me entusiasma decir que Thinking-Of-A-Dream y yo estamos muy felices de que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron la historia y especiales agradecimientos a Minha SG, Xyori Nadeshiko, irealiti13, Christine C, por comentar.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Decidí seguir adelante y publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que ya estaba escrito.

Este es probablemente OOC. Además, voy a cambiar de POV en cada capítulo. ¡Pido disculpas por cualquier!

 _'Pensamientos'_

¡Disfruten! Y por favor, hágame saber que piensan, ¿debería continuar, o no?

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Draco POV**

No podía dormir, no era del todo sorprendente. Últimamente, aquí dormía cada vez menos. Renuncie a intentar dormir, salí de mi habitación de prefecto. Una ventaja de ser un prefecto es que puedo pasear por los pasillos cuando lo desee, salí a la noche, contemplando hacia dónde ir. Vagué al azar hasta que sentí que alguien caminada por delante de mí.

' _Probablemente sea el idiota de Potter',_ pensé, antes de seguir en la dirección en que creí que fue. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atraparlo in fraganti. Sin embargo, pronto perdí pista de él. _'Maldita sea'._ Suspiré, volviendo a vagar.

Unos momentos después termine yendo al campo de quidditch. Al acercarme a él oí una voz cantando. Al llegar al lugar de los Gryffindor la voz se hizo evidente. _'Hermosa'_. Me acerqué a la voz, cayendo en el amor ante el sonido melodioso. Era tan sincero, cada palabra llena de emoción. Suena como un hombre, pero eso no me molesta. Había curiosamente un toque de triste soledad en la voz. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y alejar tales sentimientos. _'Idiota, lo más probable es que estés escuchando a un Gryffindor en este momento'_. Gruñí para mis adentros. Por alguna razón a una parte de mi no le importaba que fuera un Gryffindor. Salí al terreno de juego, oí la voz más clara, como si estuviera sentado a mi lado. Aclare ligeramente mi garganta.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Tenía la esperanza de que obtendría una respuesta, pero ninguna llego y de repente dejo de cantar. Dejé que un pequeño ceño fruncido se mostrara en mi rostro antes de reprimirlo.

\- Se que hay alguien ahí, así que no pretendas que no. – lo intente de nuevo. Unos momentos más tarde lo sentí huir. _'Así se hace Malfoy ¿Quién sabe si te vas a encontrar con él otra vez?'_. Pensé, mientras volvía a mi habitación. Esa noche soñé con un hombre con una melodiosa voz.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

He tenido mis oídos atentos toda la mañana y no hubo suerte. Mi estado de ánimo se fue agriando rápidamente. _'Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué él apareciera y dijera '¡Hey, soy el cantante que estas buscando! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!'? Por favor, Malfoy, madura'._ Suspire levantando la vista y viendo a Potter. Vi como Blaise caminó hacia ellos.

\- Así que Potty ¿ya aprendiste a inclinarte como el buen niño que eres?- Me quedé allí mientras Blaise sonrió. Le di una mirada confusa a Harry cuando vaciló y luego agarró a sus dos amigos, llevándoselos lejos de allí. _'Espera, ¿Harry? ¿Qué…?'_ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Blaise, al hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno, maldita sea, le iba a preguntar a Weasley si su familia ganó el concurso de los magos más pobres del año -. Miré hacia él rápidamente cuando menciono la palabra concurso. _'Hmm, ¿un concurso? Tal vez…'_ pensé, antes de seguir caminando, contemplando la formación de mi nuevo plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la traductora:**

Como noté que el capítulo dos era un poco más corto que el primero pensé que sería bueno publicar también el tercer capítulo. Además es un agradecimiento al buen recibimiento y a los comentarios que obtuvo la historia. Muchas gracias a todos.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Muy bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo! ¡Demonios, yo he tenido una buena racha aquí los últimos días! xD

Debido a que tengo escrito un capítulo nuevo para cada historia, he creído conveniente actualizar los tres a la vez.

¡Por favor disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Harry POV**

Después de quedarme frente a Malfoy por unos buenos cinco minutos, volví en mí mismo y corrí de vuelta a los dormitorios. Él me escuchó cantar. Eso podría ser potencialmente malo. No, mi canto no vino con mi herencia así que no hay cualidad mágica en él. Sin embargo, nadie lo había escuchado antes. Así que, ¿por qué él de entre todas las personas tiene que ser él el primero en escucharlo? Probablemente lo odiaba, quería que me detuviera, y por eso habló. ¿Y si se enteraba que era yo? Sería el hazmerreir. _'¡Aww Potty, cantas como niña!'_ o algo por el estilo.

No volví a dormirme, en su lugar leí un libro. Otra cualidad nueva es una amplia gama de conocimiento que supera al de Hermione y memoria fotográfica. Sin embargo, nunca lo uso, para evitar las sospechas y los celos innecesarios de Ron.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Fue en el camino hacia la transfiguración que me encontré con Malfoy de nuevo. Podía sentir Hermione y Ron tenso a mi lado, listo para atacar.

\- Así que Potty ¿ya aprendiste a inclinarte como el buen niño que eres?- Zabini sonrió. Un lado de mi quiso atacar, pero el otro me hizo vacilar. Escuchando al segundo me marché, arrastrando a Herm y a Ron conmigo, sintiendo su confusión. No me detuve a explicarles ya que tomamos el camino largo a clase, llegando efectivamente tarde.

\- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, señor Potter. Tome asiento.

Sentí la mirada de Hermione sobre mí toda la clase.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

\- Hey, Harry -. Hermione habló, cuando entramos al gran salón para la cena.

\- ¿Sí?- me senté.

\- ¿Por qué estás tratando de evitar a Malfoy como a la peste? Lo hemos visto cuatro veces, y te mantienes lo más alejado posible -. Trague saliva nerviosamente. Dejé a Hermione notar esto.

\- No hay razón, estoy cansado de luchar tanto con él y sus amigos -. Me encogí de hombros, poniendo comida en mi plato. Dumbledore se puso de pie en ese momento.

\- Atención estudiantes, pido disculpas por interrumpir la hora de la cena pero tengo un anuncio que hacer, hemos decidido convocar un concurso; un concurso de canto. Las reglas son; sin voces mágicamente alteradas, y puede ser cualquier canción de su elección pero debe ser una canción muggle. Toda persona que se atrape haciendo trampa será descalificado. Pueden registrarse en la hoja que se encuentra en la sala común de cada casa. Gracias, pueden volver a comer -. Suspiré, dejaron que Malfoy llegara a tal cosa. Lástima para él que no me encontraría tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué es tan persistente? Levanté la vista, para encontrar los penetrantes ojos grises. La expresión de esperanza en ellos casi me hizo ceder y registrarme. Casi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que han leído el fic hasta ahora y mucho más a aquellas que han dejado reviews, sus comentarios me encantan, amo la alegría y el entusiasmo que me trasmiten cada vez que actualizo y déjenme decirles que Thinking-Of-A-Dream también está muy emocionada por la traducción y aceptación de su historia.

Especiales agradecimientos a: **yumeatelier, Christine C y Xyori Nadeshiko** , por comentar y hacerme pasar un lindo rato leyendo y contestando sus reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

Otra cosa es que me gustaría pedir disculpas por el pequeño retraso. Había pensado que lo mejor era actualizar cada dos días, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el estudio (estoy en la facultad, carrera de Derecho) y ayer no tuve tiempo. He estado revisando y leyendo de nuevo la historia, y pensé (otra vez jaja) que lo mejor, al ser los capítulos tan cortitos, lo mejor era actualizar todos los días o, en caso de inconveniente, día por medio.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Lo siento si es más corto que los demás, voy a publicar el siguiente tan pronto como pueda.

Además, me gustaría saber si ustedes les gusta la historia hasta el momento. ¿Le gustaría ver que algo suceda en el futuro?

Todas las ideas son bienvenidos :)

¡Gracias y disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Draco POV**

Después del extraño encuentro con Potter, dejé a Blaise para que encontrara a Snape. Yo había conseguido hablar con el director acerca de mi idea. Estaba emocionado. Casi sonriendo, me senté a comer en Gran Salón. Miré a mi alrededor cuando Dumbledore hablaba, esperando una señal de que él estuviera aquí. Entonces centre mis ojos en Potter; pude ver la exasperación y la diversión en sus ojos esmeralda. _'Espera…es Potter…no, no puede ser posible'_. Si lo era el diario diría de todo sobre él y tendría incluso más chicas que se inclinaran y besaran sus horribles pies. Ahora, no hay manera de que la persona que estoy buscando pueda resistirse a inscribirse. Dejé escapar una sonrisa por debajo de mi máscara cuando salía del Gran Salón, haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas de asombro sobre mí.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

A la mañana siguiente fui al campo de nuevo, para ver si él estría allí una vez más. Al llegar al mismo lugar de la última vez, fruncí el ceño ligeramente; él no está aquí. Suspiré y me volví para salir cuando algo llamó mi atención. Lo recogí, me di cuenta que era una nota, dirigida a mí. Frunciendo las cejas en confusión, la abrí.

 _Draco,_

 _No debes buscarme. Traerá, está trayendo, atención no deseada. Si tienes éxito en mi búsqueda podrías arruinarnos a ambos. Puesto que estás leyendo esto, volviste con la esperanza de que estaría allí. No volveré hasta ver que dejaste de buscarme. Muchos me han oído, pero nadie ha tratado de encontrarme, de todos modos. Vete, por favor._

 _\- M._

Leí la nota de nuevo. ¿Por qué suena tan…roto? ¿Por qué me importa? Gemí, ¿por qué quiero ayudar a salvar a esta persona aparentemente rota? Nunca me he preocupado por los demás antes, así que ¿por qué ahora? Además, ¿por qué firmó con la letra M? Después de echar un vistazo a la nota tomé una decisión. Escribiré una respuesta y tendré la esperanza de que responda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la traductora:**

 **¡** Hola chicas y chicos! Sé que deben estar preguntándose por qué (otra vez jaja) no subí el capi ayer, pero es por una muy buena razón, y esa es que mi mamá (sí, la mujer que me dio la vida y me crió) piensa que últimamente paso demasiado tiempo en la computadora. Aunque sea verdad eso me ofende un poco, porque creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcita (tengo 19 años) como para distribuir mis tiempos, y a pesar de que me enojé un poquito le di la razón y le prometí que disminuiría mis tiempo en internet.

Así que, como agradecimiento, disculpa y regalo de navidad, hoy les actualizaré el capítulo que tendría que haber subido ayer, el de hoy y el de mañana (ya que no creo que mañana pueda conectarme). Por lo que espero que disfruten la lectura y que pasen una hermosa noche con sus familias.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Gracias a aquellas personas que leen la historia y especiales agradecimientos a quienes comentan. Por ustedes este esfuerzo vale la pena.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Buena tardes! Mi familia y yo vamos a ir a un pequeño viaje fuera del estado, así que estoy actualizando mis historias ahora.

Debería estar de vuelta dentro de tres semanas para actualizar una vez más.

Además, la escuela pronto iniciará de nuevo, así que una vez que regrese voy a tratar de actualizar lo que pueda en mi tiempo libre.

Hasta entonces…

¡Disfruten!

¡Por favor dejen review y háganme saber lo que piensan de esta historia hasta ahora! :)

 **Disclaimer** ; No soy dueña de Harry Potter :(

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Harry POV**

M,

No me importa lo que pase. Tengo que encontrarte. En tu nota parecías triste, roto. Incluso tu canto me reflejó eso. No importa si eres Gryffindor. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber de ti, no de tu casa. Puedo parecer un idiota, pero, sinceramente, no lo soy.

\- Draco

Parpadeé como una lechuza ante la nota. Él… ¿cómo pudo leer mis emociones a partir de una simple nota? Nadie logra entenderme. Nadie ve a través de mi máscara. _'Sí, pero no es en realidad a ti a quien está leyendo, es a Malis, tu media criatura, la parte más perdida de ti. El que se está perdiendo y entristeciendo a medida que continúa la búsqueda de su compañero'._ Suspiré, quemé el papel. Mirando la hora vi que el toque de queda ya estaba cerca. No podía ir al campo así que…tendré que ir a mi otro lugar. Un claro en el Bosque Prohibido que encontré hace no mucho tiempo. Saliendo del edificio, desplegué mis alas de un color blanco puro, cubiertas de escamas, cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar , sin ser consciente de la mirada plateada cerca del lago.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Aterricé suavemente, colocando mis escudos alrededor de la zona para dañar a las amenazas potenciales. Las bestias de aquí normalmente no atacan, pero nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. Después, sentándome en la roca en medio del claro, empecé a cantar.

 _*Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_  
 _Sealed with lies through so many tears_  
 _Lost from within, pursuing the end_  
 _I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

 _You will never be strong enough_  
 _You will never be good enough_  
 _You were never conceived in love_  
 _You will not rise above_

 _They'll never see_  
 _I'll never be_  
 _I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_  
 _Burning deep inside of me_

Esta vez, pude sentir las características de mi cuerpo cambiar. Gané unas cuantas pulgadas de altura, mis pupilas se convirtieron en rendijas y el color verde de mis ojos palideció un poco. Mis dientes se volvieron un poco más agudos y mis oídos más sensibles. Mi pelo creció hasta media espalda y de un color negro puro. Mi piel se volvió más pálida y mis mejillas un poco más definidas. Mis alas se estremecieron de alegría por estar completamente liberadas y extendidas. Nadie estaba aquí para juzgar mi apariencia después de todo. En ese momento un grito adolorido me separó de mi pequeño mundo. El grito era de un ser humano… De pie, me puse a buscar la fuente del sonido. Al ver quién era, mi corazón dio un vuelco, apretándose dolorosamente ante la visión y el pensamiento de él sufriendo ese dolor. Recogiéndolo suavemente al estilo nupcial, le llevé a la seguridad de mis escudos. Colocándolo en el suelo, me arrodillé a su lado.

\- Estúpido, estúpido Malfoy -. Susurré, concentrando mi magia en mis manos.

* * *

Canción utilizada: Lies - Evanescence


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la traductora:**

Como ya he dicho todo en el anterior capítulo, sólo me queda pedirles que por favor lean la nota al pie del capítulo próximo, haré unas preguntas que me gustarías que respondieran en sus comentarios. Otra vez gracias a quienes leen esta historia y a quienes comentan.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

Sin más, disfruten. ;)

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)

Lo hice en POV de Harry de nuevo para adaptarse a la línea de la historia.

¡Por favor disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Harry POV**

Supongo que en realidad no hay manera de evitarlo, a menos que realmente deseara dejarlo sin que su chequeo sea inmediatamente terminado. Yo había sanado todo lo que pude, sin embargo no soy un sanador entrenado por lo que algo se me podría haber pasado. Suspiré, tenía que hacer esto, y esperaba no ser completamente visto o reconocido. Con Draco seguro en mis brazos, y un hechizo para mantenerme completamente envuelto en una sombra, me di paso a través de la ventana de la enfermería. Caminé en silencio hacia la habitación que sabía era de Pomfrey, sin querer molestar a los demás estudiantes. Asegurándome de que estaba siendo adecuadamente escondido, entré en la habitación, ganando su atención.

\- Madame Pomfrey -. Hablé en voz baja.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Además, ¿quién eres? – Ella habló en cuanto me vio, o más bien, en cuanto vio la silueta oscura que apareció. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse al ver a Malfoy desmayado en mis brazos.

\- Curé lo que pude, pero lo traje aquí para asegurarme de que no pase nada por alto. Quien soy no es importante, pero, por favor señora, no hable de mi presencia aquí esta noche -. Respondí, mientras avanzaba hacia una cama vacía, situando a Draco en ella.

\- Oh, muy bien, pero tengo que preguntarle algo -. Vio como bajé suavemente a Draco en la cama.

\- Está bien -. Ella vaciló por unos momentos antes de continuar con su pregunta.

\- ¿Eres, por casualidad, el misterioso M del que muchos estudiantes hablan? -, mi corazón dio un giro ante la pregunta. ¿Debo contestar con la verdad? Por otra parte, ella no pedirá saber mi verdadera identidad, por lo que no debería hacer ningún daño al decirle a ella.

\- Sí, soy M -, le contesté antes de salir por la ventana de nuevo. Sin darme cuenta de la sonrisa cómplice de Madame Pomfrey, y del hecho de que era sorprendente que M, quien había permanecido en la oscuridad, saliera sólo para asegurarse de que un estudiante estuviera bien.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

La mañana siguiente me encontró despierto en mi cama. Se supone que el concurso de canto empezará hoy, y por suerte no firmé para participar. También decidí saltarme las presentaciones, sólo para estar seguro de que no saltaré justo sobre el escenario para cantar. Honestamente, ese idiota. Debería ver si ya ha salido de la enfermería, sin embargo… No, mala idea. La única cosa buena que había traído este concurso era que durante dos días no había clases.

\- Harry, amigo, ¡despierta! ¡Tenemos que ir a comer y obtener unos buenos asientos! – Gimió ante la voz de Ron. Era demasiado pronto para ello. Tal vez la próxima vez no debería mantenerse la mayor parte de la noche despierto preocupándose por… Uhh, no importa. Doy vuelta sobre mi estómago y entierro mi cara en la almohada.

\- No iré, Ron, no me siento bien -. Esperaba conseguir que se fuera sin mí.

\- Ah, lo siento, Harry, pero tu nombre está en la lista de los artistas de hoy. Supongo que alguien escribió tu nombre en la hoja en algún momento, y es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Se lo mucho que odias cantar. Tal vez podrías, mmm… ¿vomitar en el escenario para salir de él? – Ron seguía hablando, pero no escuchó nada más allá de la parte en la que alguien lo había inscripto en el concurso. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder llorar, o una combustión espontánea, o algo así. Gimió de nuevo.

\- Oh, maldito infierno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la traductora:**

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

He tenido la necesidad de darles dos capítulos en esta ocasión.

No estoy segura de si voy a ser capaz de actualizar después de esto ya que estoy muy abrumada con unas cosas que necesito hacer.

Además, sólo porque llame a la cursi la canción de Lady Antebellum, no significa que tenga nada contra ellos.

En realidad, me gusta mucho su música.

Así que, por favor, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Draco POV**

Habíamos decidido hacer el concurso en el Gran Comedor, después de transfigurar un escenario donde estaba la mesa principal. Las mesas fueron retiradas y filas de sillas se acomodaron. Colocamos una mesa delante de las sillas, para los jueces. Estos eran Snape, McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick.

Estoy emocionado y nervioso, en el interior. Tengo grandes esperanzas de encontrarlo, espero que hoy, así no tendré que sentarme ante todo ese horrible canto.

Me gustaría pasar a través de todas las personas que se han presentado, pero te aburriría de muerte. En serio, deberían de buscarse nuevos cerebros si realmente piensan que son remotamente buenos. Quisiera cortarme las orejas, era tan horrible. La única cantante vagamente buena hasta ahora, y me mata decirlo, es Granger. Ella cantó una canción llamada _Just a Kiss_ de _Lady Antibellium_ , o algo cursi como eso. Gracias a Merlín que los otros dos no se inscribieron, eso sería…

\- Harry Potter -. Mi sangre se congeló, el nombre detuvo mi tren de pensamiento. Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

\- Profesor, yo ni siquiera me inscribí a mi mismo, alguien más lo hizo ¿no puedo abandonar esta cosa? – Su voz sonaba extrañamente nerviosa y un poco molesta.

\- Harry, hijo, no hará daño que cantes una pequeña canción. Ahora, sigue adelante -. Dumbledore le dio un guiño. Casi me quejé en voz alta. Nunca me di cuenta de que el director lanzó un hechizo sobre el público y los jueces. Un hechizo para alterar su audición; las únicas personas a las que no lo hizo fueron a mi y a el mismo. Si me hubiera dado cuenta estaría confundido y sería sospechoso.

Cuando Harry…er, Potter, abrió la boca y dejó caer las primeras palabras, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron.

Lo encontré.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora (otra vez):**

Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, ahora quiero hacerles unas preguntas, o sería más correcto decir, unas propuestas. Tengo muchas historias, muy buenas, de diferentes parejas (no sólo del fandom de Harry Potter sino de otros más) que me gustaría traducir.

Así que, aquí viene la propuesta:

Díganme que pareja les gusta y en los próximos capítulos buscaré historias de ellas y las pondré a votación para traducirlas.

Además me gustaría preguntarles: ¿les gusta el m-preg? ¿no les gusta? ¿lo odian? Jaja. Por mi parte me gusta, mucho, así que, para evitar un malentendido, por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer y que pasen un lindo día. =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la traductora:**

Lo sé, ¡esta vez no tengo perdón! Realmente lo siento y he de admitir que no tengo excusas para dar. Espero disfruten este capítulo y el siguiente que publicaré hoy.

Gracias por leer y comentar a todos, realmente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, que me han seguido desde que decidí publicar esta traducción, y también agradezco a aquellos lectores que se fueron uniendo después. Espero que hayan leído la nota del capítulo anterior y hayan comentado lo que quisieran, sino, no hay problema, todavía tienen tiempo.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y este es un poco más largo que el anterior.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Harry POV**

¡No puedo creer esto! Voy a matar a quien puso mi nombre en este papel. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para encontrar una canción.

\- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Legaremos tarde! – Gritó Ron. Puse los ojos en blanco, y salí detrás de él al pasillo. Realmente no me importaría no llegar a tiempo.

\- Ron ¿dónde está Hermione? – Le pregunté, notando su ausencia. Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros. Llegamos al Gran Salón sólo veinte minutos después de que había comenzado. Mientras caminábamos, nos detuvimos ante el siguiente nombre.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunté en estado de shock ¿Ella se anotó y no nos lo dijo? Miré a Ron, quien también estaba sorprendido. Vimos como ella tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

' _Es bastante buena cantando'_. Pensé. Ron y yo nos sentamos en la parte delantera después de que ella había terminado de cantar.

\- ¡Eso fue brillante, Mione! – Hablé, dándole un rápido abrazo.

\- Sí, no sabía que podías cantar -, Ron sonrió.

Nos sentamos allí mientras esperábamos, todos los demás sonaban bastante mal, en mi opinión. Luego fue mi turno, y yo sabía que Dra…Malfoy estaba aquí. Lo vi cuando entramos, se veía saludable, y no parecía sentir dolor después de lo que pasó anoche. Traté de salirme, pero me lo negaron. Realmente debería de haber esperado eso.

Antes de empezar a cantar me di cuenta de que Dumbledore puso un hechizo sobre todos, por lo que me sentí un poco agradecido. Lo que no sabía era que Draco no estaba incluido en ese hechizo.

Entonces, empecé a cantar.

 _*Well she lives in a fairy tale_

 _Somewhere too far for us to find_

 _Forgotten the taste and smell_

 _Of a world that she's left behind_

 _It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

 _The angles are all wrong now_

 _She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

 _Keep your feet on the ground_

 _When your head's in the clouds_

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _So one day he found her crying_

 _Coiled up on the dirty ground_

 _Her prince finally came to save her_

Cuando la canción terminó, o mejor dicho, cuando me dijeron que parara, vi a D…Malfoy de pie, blanco como el papel. Sus ojos hablaban de realización, aunque su expresión era todavía calma. ¡Ese entrometido viejo tonto! Fruncí el ceño, mirando como Malfoy salió de la habitación.

' _Esto no es nada bueno'._ Gemí internamente, Ron y Hermione me dieron expresiones extrañas. Arqué una ceja una ceja cuando Ron me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Amigo, no hagas eso, me recuerdas a Snape. Aunque no en el buen sentido -. Ron arrugó la nariz. Me eché a reír, Hermione sermoneó a Ron sobre ser agradable.

* * *

*Canción utilizada: _Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por comentar su opinión y hacerme saber de las parejas que les gustaban, en alguno de los próximos capítulos haré una recopilación de las historias (colocando el nombre, autor y cantidad de palabras) para que entre todos voten y así traducir, en primer lugar, la que más votaciones logré.

Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, si lo fuera muchas cosas serian diferentes. La historia tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por permitirme traducirla.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! No estoy segura de cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo después de esto. Las siguientes dos semanas voy a estar bastante ocupada._

 _Por favor disfruten :)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IX**_

 **Draco POV**

Esto no puede ser cierto, no, no él. Cualquiera menos Potter, el-niño-que-vivió. Debo de estar alucinando, eso es todo. Tal vez mi audición está en mal estado o algo así. ¿Esta es la idea de una maldita broma? Me dirigí rápidamente a las mazmorras, sin poder creer lo que vi. Empujando a cada estudiante que se me cruzó, llegué a mi dormitorio. Sin detenerme, me metí en mi cama, encantando la cortina para cerrarla a mí alrededor.

No puedo creerlo. Harry Potter es el misterioso _M_ del cual todos debatían si era real o no. Él es el extraño, seductor, ser por el cual me siento atraído. Esto no puede estar pasando. El mundo se acabará antes de que yo admita que me gusta algo de él.

' _Oh, contrólate Malfoy, no eres una maldita chica, por Merlín'_. Gemí, dejándome caer de bruces sobre la almohada.

Harry es _M_ , _M_ es Harry. Joder, este mundo realmente está llegando a su fin.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Suspiré, mirando a Blaise que estaba tratando de obligarme a salir de mi dormitorio.

\- ¡No voy a dejar esta habitación! – Gruñí, tirando mi muñeca de su agarre.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy, te has saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo, así que vas a cenar! Deja de comportarte como un niño -. Se puso de pie, mirándome. Resoplé indignado.

Suspiré, mirando a Blaise que está tratando de obligarme a salir del dormitorio.

\- ¡No me estoy comportando como un niño! ¡Ahí afuera hay algo que quiero evitar!

\- Por lo que veo, estás solamente evitando tus sentimientos. Ahora vamos a cenar antes de que te hechice.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso de los sentimientos? ¡Yo no tengo sentimientos por ese maldito de Potter! – Me congelé, mi mente estaba en estado de shock. Es que…mierda. La mirada de Blaise se convirtió en una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Potter, ¿verdad? Interesante, ahora ven Draco, vamos a comer -. En mi estado de congelación, permití que Blaise me arrastrara hacia el Gran Comedor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Otra vez yo jaja Llegué un poco tarde para esto pero: !Feliz año nuevo para todos, espero que hayan pasado lindos días con su familia y que sus planes para este año sean completamente fructíferos!

Espero que les alegre saber que ya tengo muchos fics encontrados para postularlos y comenzar la votación.

Me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía, debido a que estos días no voy a tener acceso a una computadora y estoy con mí subiendo esto con mi celular.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas hermosas personas que leen y comentan la historia ¡los quiero a todos chicos!

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, por favor, disfruten. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Harry POV**

Con calma me subí a mi cama y cerré la cortina. Bueno, lo sabe ¿y ahora qué? Tal vez sólo lo ignore por completo si intenta acercarse a mí. Sólo que, ahora que él sabe quién soy, será mucho más difícil ignorar la fuerte atracción que tengo. Él siempre me ha resultado interesante, por lo que me obsesione por saber todos sus movimientos. Él siempre conseguía despertar emociones en mí son simples gestos o palabras. Incluso si él era un maldito idiota, siempre conseguía ponerme de un mejor estado de ánimo. Entonces mi herencia llegó. Honestamente, pensé que me desharía de estos extraños sentimientos, pero sólo se hicieron más fuertes.

Después de una buena cantidad de investigación, llegué a mi respuesta. En realidad, llegué a ella hasta que lo vi salir de la sala hace menos de una hora. Bueno, básicamente, cuando me di cuenta, Malis había elegido a Draco-maldito-Malfoy como su compañero, y no tengo más remedio que seguir adelante con esa decisión.

Después de todo, M soy yo, y yo soy M. ¿El problema? Decirle a Draco acerca de todo esto. Después de todo, si él lo sabe y no me acepta, pasado un año y medio, moriré al día después, debido a mi herencia. Gemí, convocando una pluma y un poco de pergamino.

Draco,

Encuéntrame en el claro del Bosque Prohibido en la medianoche de hoy. Esto es muy importante. De vida y muerte en realidad. También, ven solo, sino huiré y saldré del bosque.

-M (H.P.)

Suspiré, dando la nota a Hedwig y mirando como ella la llevó. Esperemos que esto vaya bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola de nuevo jajaja, como ya es costumbre subo más de un capítulo para compensar los días en que no lo he hecho. Gracias por leer, sigan así ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Aquí hay otro capítulo para ustedes! Acabo de terminar de escribir todos los demás capítulos de esta historia.

Llegarán a ser 20 capítulos y un posible epílogo, si mis qeridos lectores quieren que escriba uno.

Desde que tengo, oficialmente, todos los capítulos escritos trataré de actualizar con más regularidad, mientras trabajo en completar todas mis otras historias.

Para aquellos de ustedes que leen mi historia Backwards Sense of Truth, voy a actualizar con el tiempo otra vez, pero probablemente no será hasta que termine de escribir los capítulos para mi otra historia, The Truth. Eso depende de cuánto tiempo me tomará escribir los capítulos de The Truth. Pero tengan por seguro que no estaré abandonando cualquiera de estas tres historias.

¡Bueno, basta con mi charla y continúen con este capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Draco POV**

Suspiré, sentado en la roca del claro donde lo vi por última vez, en el bosque. Leí la nota que me envió por lo menos unas cinco veces. ¿Qué diablos podía querer, que fuera de vida o muerte? Maldita sea, ¿dónde está él?, de todos modos, ya es pasada la medianoche, y está empezando a hacer un poco de frío aquí afuera. Pasando una mano por mi pelo rubio ya desordenado, incliné mi cabeza para mirar el cielo, lo cual no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba demasiado nublado como para ver las estrellas. No es que hubiera mucho cielo sin ser ocultado por los árboles. Fue treinta minutos después de la medianoche cuando finalmente apareció, y sin ningún hechizo de glamour. La visión de él hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara un poco, pero lo ignoré a favor de un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Potter?

\- Lo siento, Malfoy, tuve que esperar a que todo el mundo se quedara dormido, y Hermione estaba planeando quedarse hasta que me fui a dormir porque tenía la sospecha de que haría algo estúpido. Finalmente se durmió hace unos minutos -. Con prontitud trasfiguró otra gran roca para sentarse, frente a mí.

\- Así que, ¿para qué me has arrastrado aquí, Potter? Se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansado, así que se rápido -. Vi como tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar de nuevo, como si estuviera preparándose para un golpe mortal.

\- M te ha elegido, como nuestro compañero ¿aceptas? – Él me miró, decidido a no romper el contacto visual, ni deshacerme de mi, aun presente, ceño fruncido, que se profundizó levemente. Con toda honestidad, estaba más confundido que enfadado. ¿Por qué demonios M me había elegido como su compañero? Espera, ¿qué pasa si me niego? ¿Morirá lentamente como la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas sin pareja? Maldita sea, de cualquier manera no puedo aceptar esta mierda, ¡nosotros nunca oiríamos el final de ello! Potter bajó la mirada, mi familia me desconocería, la reputación de ambos arruinadas. Contuve un pequeño gruñido que quería pasar por mis labios.

\- ¿Morirás si me niego? – Tenía que saber esto, en primer lugar.

\- No, no lo haré. Me limitaré a vivir el resto de mi vida solo. No puedo elegir otro compañero incluso si el elegido declina -. Él no se inmutó, simplemente siguió mirándome, por lo que debe estar diciendo la verdad. ¿Cierto? Tomé una respiración profunda, dándole mi respuesta.

\- Entonces, me niego a ser tu compañero, Potter. Seríamos un par terrible de todos modos -. Y algo en mí murió un poco al decir esas palabras. Una vez más lo ignoré, así como la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Harry, antes de salir rápidamente del bosque.

Así era mejor


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Esta vez sí cumplí!

Lo siento, tenía que decirlo (o escribirlo). Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y felices, yo por mi parte no lo estoy tanto, muero de calor y tengo una gran pila de papeles para estudiar (eso es lo peor).

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y espero que disfruten el capítulo, que esta vez sí está a plazo jajaja.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Lo siento, a todo el mundo! Estoy en una época de exámenes, por lo que estoy muy ocupada.

¡Sin embargo, me las arreglé para tener tiempo suficiente para publicar este capítulo para ustedes encantadores lectores!

¡Por favor, disfruten! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Harry POV**

\- Hey, compañero, iré yendo…a la cama -. Ron dijo, bostezando. Asentí con la cabeza, mirando cómo se iba.

\- Harry, deberías dormir un poco también. Las clases comienzan de nuevo mañana, después de todo -. Eché un vistazo a Hermione, mirando el reloj. Pensé que también se iría, pero ella dio un suspiro de complicidad.

\- Honestamente, Harry ¿qué diablos te tiene tan inquieto? Espero que no estés planeando escaparte de nuevo -. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto, antes de volver a su libro. Suspiré y me senté allí. Y me quedé durante otros treinta minutos antes de que ella finalmente se durmiera.

Me puse de pie y me dirigía al bosque. No me sorprendió cuando las primeras palabras de Draco eran de irritación. Transfigurando otra gran roca me senté frente a él. Yo era un manojo de nervios, y no quería correr el riesgo de colapsar y hacer el ridículo.

\- Así que, ¿para qué me has arrastrado aquí, Potter? Se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansado, así que se rápido -. Draco dijo, y respiré hondo. Es ahora o nunca.

\- M te ha elegido, como nuestro compañero ¿aceptas? – Me negué a romper el contacto visual con él, sin sorprenderme cuando su ceño de profundizó. Me senté allí, por lo que parecieron horas, a la espera de una respuesta.

\- ¿Morirás si me niego? – No esperaba esa pregunta, casi perdí el control de mis expresiones.

\- No, no lo haré. Me limitaré a vivir el resto de mi vida solo. No puedo elegir otro compañero incluso si el elegido declina -. No podía decirle la verdad, yo no quería que él dijera que si porque de lo contrario yo moriría. Por lo menos, contarle media verdad es mejor que nada. Voy a vivir el resto de mi vida solo, el resto de mi largo año y medio de vida. Me senté, esperando, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Incluso después de haber dicho esas palabras, sin embargo, todavía dolía escucharlas. No me moví una pulgada por otros diez minutos después de que Draco…no, Malfoy, se fue.

No fui capaz de mantenerlo más, cerré los ojos y canté. Continué hasta que me desmayé en el bosque, donde fui encontrado por Severus Snape a la mañana siguiente, las lágrimas aun notables en mi rostro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola, ahora quiero explicar la nota anterior que dice que publiqué dos días seguidos, pero lo siento, ayer tuve la intención de subir el capítulo, no lo hice porque me debo haber equivocado, ya que estaba segura de que lo había subido porque en la otra página donde publico la traducción sí estaba el capítulo. Así que subí el capítulo 12 hace alrededor de una hora, espero disfruten y me disculpen el error, últimamente estoy por las nubes jajaja

Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar ahora, sólo decir que esta es su última oportunidad de decirme que pareja desean para postularla y traducirla ya que mañana publicaré un capítulo aparte con todos los nombres de las historias y así elijan la que quieran.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura.

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Severus!

Sigamos con la historia ¿sí? ;)

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Severus POV**

Fruncí el ceño. Dejar que el mocoso Potter desobedezca las reglas y desaparezca. Honestamente, él se sale con la suya demasiado. Gruñí, antes de detenerme en un claro en el bosque. _'¿Qué…es una persona?'_ caminé con cautela más cerca, antes de darme cuenta que era una criatura. Una criatura mágica que no debería estar en este bosque. De rodillas, zarandé su hombro. Cuando no se movió, fruncí el ceño. Eso no puede ser una buena señal, cogí suavemente a la criatura en mis brazos y me dirigía a mi habitación, evitando todo el mundo en los pasillos durante el camino. Dejándolo sobre el sofá, me senté en una silla frente a eso. Bueno, él, después de tomar en cuenta su apariencia. Además, incluso después de repasar todas la criaturas que conozco, todavía no tenía idea que era. Frotándome el puente de la nariz, me detuve ante el sonido de movimiento. Meré hacia arriba y me quedé sin aliento. Ya no era la forma de la criatura dormida, sino más bien la forma de Harry Potter.

Me puse de pie con rapidez, y después de depositar Harry en mis habitaciones, me fui a la oficina del director.

\- Ah, Severus, mi niño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – Dumbledore habló cuando entré en la oficina.

\- Potter está en mi laboratorio de pociones, haciendo pociones curativas. Él no lo abandonará hasta que haga correctamente una poción de curación -. Qué demonios ¿por qué acabo de decir eso? Maldita sea, está bien, no tiene sentido pensarlo ahora.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, Severus, gracias por informarme -. Fruncí el ceño mientras me giñó un ojo, y rápidamente volví a mi habitación una vez más. Al entrar, vi a Potter sentado rígidamente sobre el sofá. Sentándome en la silla de nuevo, suspiré.

\- Explica, ahora -. Potter parpadeó, antes de hablar.

\- Obtuve una herencia tanto de serpiente como de dragón. Su nombre es M, y desafortunadamente eligió a Draco Malfoy como nuestro compañero. Le dije a D… Malfoy y él declinó. Mentí, diciéndole que no moriría sin él, pero en realidad lo haré en un año y medio.

Bueno, yo esperaba algo, pero esto…


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la traductora:**

Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza y he venido a darles una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que hoy van a haber 3 capítulos, la mala es que no sé cuándo será mi próxima actualización. Ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente y mañana partiré (junto con un familiar) a cuidar una casa que está completamente desprovista de todo tipo de tecnología TT_TT y no tendré celular, computadora, ni internet (no sé como sobreviviré), es una pequeña casita "vacacional" en el campo. No creo que esté más de una semana, además de que a unos pocos kilómetros hay un pueblito que, aunque chiquito, tiene todo lo necesario para poder publicar un capítulo si siento que ya me tardé demasiado jajaja.

Además agregar que todavía no he terminado de reunir todas las historias (pero creo que lo haré en algunas horas más) ya que había pensado postular dos historias de cada pareja, pero como eran demasiadas estoy eliminando algunas y me cuesta decidir jaja.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

Sin más que agregar, por favor, disfruten.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, he decidido publicar esto un poco temprano. Un poco perturbada porque mi beta, Crimson, acaba de fallecer.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero hará que las cosas avancen una vez más.

Así que, por favor ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Harry POV**

Suspiré, entrando en el salón de clases de defensa con Hermione y Ron. Ha sido una semana desde que Malfoy me rechazó. Decirle a Snape todo no ha cambiado nada, tampoco. Nos sentamos, esperando a que el profesor comenzara.

\- Hoy vamos a trabajar más en nuestros escudos. Busquen un compañero y esperen a mi señal para comenzar -. Me puse de pie, tirando a Ron conmigo ya que Hermione se fue con Luna. Nos pusimos de pie el uno frente al otro, esperando el visto bueno.

\- La persona que se encuentre más cerca de la puerta comenzará primero. Cuando estén listos, comiencen -. Me reí un poco por la cara ahora pálida de Ron, y envié un hechizo de escozor leve hacia él, riendo cuando no consiguió formar su escudo lo suficientemente rápido y dejó escapar un grito que sonó muy femenino. Él colocó su escudo y me envió diferentes hechizos durante unos buenos cinco minutos, antes de ser golpeado repentinamente en mi espalda por un escudo. Dejando escapar un áspero grito de dolor, me desplomé primero de rodillas antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de lado. Agarrando mi estómago, solté otro grito áspero, las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. Se sentía como si mis entrañas estuvieran siendo hervidas en lava, al mismo tiempo que sentía como si mi piel se estirara. Unos momentos más tarde me desmayé, hacia la dichosa oscuridad.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Me desperté algunas horas más tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo. Miré hacia mi derecha y Madame Pomfrey se dirigió hacia mí.

\- No encontré nada malo, pero bebe esto y conseguirás un poco más de descanso. Es para dormir sin sueños, te despertarás en la mañana -. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de regresar a su oficina. Suspiré, bebí la poción, antes de emitir un _tempus_. Sin embargo en lugar de obtener un _tempus_ realicé un _incendio_ , y quemé con eficacia las flores de la mesa en frente de mi cama. Gruñí. Esto no es una buena señal, en absoluto. Estoy perdiendo el control de mi magia, y rápido, puedo sentirlo ahora. Esto no debía comenzar hasta dentro de un año, y a un ritmo mucho más lento. Ese hechizo… ¿aceleró el proceso?

* * *

 **Respuestas comentarios anónimos:**

 **Nick:** Hola Nick, por supuesto que tu comentario no me ofende y tampoco a la autora de la historia, y estoy en completo acuerdo de tu opinión, siempre es mejor, y mucho más fructífero, saber la verdadera opinión de un lector, y agradezco enormemente que lo hayas hecho de manera educada y sin ofensa alguna.  
Entiendo (más de lo que crees) a la perfección tu opinión ya que al primer momento de leer la historia, aunque me gustó mucho la idea, sentí algo muy similar. Elegí Hidden como mi primera historia para traducir por esa misma característica, su facilidad para entenderla y la falta de elemento que sean demasiado complicados, ya que es el primer trabajo que me tomo la molestia de escribir para otras personas.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que en el futuro vuelva a tener ese tipo de crítica constructiva (tuya o de alguien más) que haga que me quiera esforzar mucho más en mejorar todo aspecto de mi trabajo. Besos ;)

 **Elion:** Jajajaja que bueno que te gustara y espero que estos capítulos también lo hagan! Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de la traductora:**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Pido disculpas por este capítulo tan corto! ¡Voy a tener el próximo hasta el lunes!

Este capítulo juega un rol bastante fuerte en como continuará la historia.

Ya que es oficialmente el capítulo 15, ahora tenemos 5 capítulos más y un posible epílogo para que la historia esté completa.

Aunque este capítulo es bastante corto, espero que todavía lo disfruten.

Hasta la próxima,

¡Feliz año nuevo! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Harry POV**

\- Harry, han pasado tres días desde que saliste de la enfermería. No puedes encerrarte en la torre de esta manera y no decirme el por qué -. Hermione dijo, su voz suave. Suspiré, ella tiene razón, por lo menos tengo que decirle. ¿Tal vez ella puede ayudarme? Le di una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Está bien, pero en privado. También tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie, incluyendo a Ron -. La miré hasta que finalmente me dio una pequeña sonrisa y estuvo de acuerdo. A la una a.m. nos encontramos una vez más en la sala común. Me senté a su lado y respiré hondo.

\- ¿Puedes poner un hechizo silenciador por si acaso? Me gustaría hacerlo, pero… -. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente. Ella enarcó una ceja antes de pronunciar el hechizo.

Nervioso, empecé a contarle todo, desde el momento en que recibí mi herencia. Sorprendentemente, se sentó y escuchó todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando llegué a la parte en la que Malfoy es mi compañero, ella no se inmutó ni mostró ningún disgusto. Tuve que sonreír agradecido con ella por eso. Entonces llegué al hechizo.

\- El hechizo con el que me golpearon parece estar acelerando el proceso de un año y medio. Es peor ya que Malfoy no me aceptó -. La miré, con lágrimas en mis ojos, - Mione, estoy muriendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota de la traductora:**

Este es el último capítulo de hoy, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos cuando podamos jaja

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Draco regresa en este capítulo, por lo que veremos qué es lo que está pensando1

No soy dueña de la canción de este capítulo, y tampoco de Harry Potter.

¡Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el anterior!

En este capítulo, Harry había salido de la torre mientras todos dormían por un poco de tiempo a solas.

¡Disfruten! (:

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Draco POV**

Ha sido una semana desde que H…Potter fue golpeado por ese hechizo, una semana desde la última vez que lo vi. ¿Él estará bien? ¿Ese hechizo, lo que fuera, le hizo algo? ¿Por qué demonios estoy preocupado por él? Suspiré, llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Severus. Un momento después se abrió y me dejó entrar.

\- ¿Por qué razón sientes la necesidad de visitarme a media noche? – Severus se sentó en el sofá, cogió un libro antes de realizar un gento hacia la silla frente a él.

\- Harry Potter -. Hablé en voz baja, pero Severus levantó la vista, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por Potter?

\- No lo sé, me dijo que soy su pareja, pero lo rechacé, porque eso podría terminar mal para ambos. Yo quería decir que sí, pero no podía. Me siento horrible por eso y necesito saber que está bien. Creo que…me preocupo por él -. Hablé con prisa, todo derramándose de mi boca. Vi como mi padrino dio un profundo suspiro.

\- Estoy seguro de que está bien, ahora ve a dormir -. Se puso de pie, dejando su dormitorio. Unos minutos más tarde, salí, y me fui a dar un paseo.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Al salir en la oscura noche me dio un pequeño escalofrío debido a la fría temperatura. Di un paseo por el césped, sin un destino particular en mente. Hasta que me detuve en el lago y el viento trajo un sonido familiar para mis oídos.

 _*Hold onto me love_

 _You know I can't stay long_

Poco a poco me di la vuelta y mis ojos capturaron automáticamente la imagen de Harry. Estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol, la espalda apoyada en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba. Bajo la luz de la luna era aun más hermoso, su verdadera apariencia parecía brillar. Me senté allí por el resto de la noche, pasando desapercibido, mientras seguía cantando.

 _All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you feel me in your arms?_

 _Nunca me di cuenta de que me quedaba dormido, y nunca vi la gentil y amorosa sonrisa que Harry tenía cuando me vio durmiendo, antes de llevarme a las habitaciones de Severus._

* * *

*Canción usada: The song My Last Breath - Evanscence


	17. IMPRTANTE - Lista de fics a votar

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén pasando una linda noche (mañana o tarde). Por mi parte, yo estoy super cansada jajaja, acá pasan de las 2 a.m. y "mañana" (dentro de unas horas) tengo que levantarme tipo 6 a.m. a seguir estudiando TT_TT

Bueno, dejando de lado mis divagaciones, les paso a explicar cómo es esto:

 **pueden votar en la cantidad de historias que desean, pero sólo una vez por historia;**

 **pueden votar indefinidamente (aun no tengo una fecha para comenzar a traducir la historia).**

PD: para las chicas que me pidieron fics con parejas hetero, les quiero decir que no estoy totalmente familiarizada con ellas, por lo que me voy a tardar un poquito más encontrando y leyendo las historias.

Muchas gracias a todos y espero voten todos ;)

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **The dark roses by Herald-MageAnduli**

Resumen: Harry ha estado ocultando algo desde el final de su quinto año. Ese algo sacudirá al mundo mágico y pondrá a algunos miembros de la orden de rodillas. No creerás que los mortífagos fueron los únicos partidarios marcado de Voldemort, ¿verdad?

Pareja: Rabastan/Harry, James/Regulus (secundaria)

Capítulos: 23

Palabras: 48.998

 **Serie Things Change by shadowdweller25**

 **Things Change**

Resumen: Los amigos de Harry y Draco notan algo diferente acerca de ellos cuando pelean. Ve de lo que se enteran mientras caminan por un pasillo vacío.

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Capítulos: 12

Palabras: 46.237

 **Thanks Harry for change**

Resumen: Sideshot de Things of change. El lado de la historia de Blaise y Ron. Mientras Harry persigue a Draco, Ron y Blaise se juntan.

Pareja: Blaise/Ron

Capítulos: 7

Palabras: 19.992

 **Uncivering secrets by DanniCat**

Resumen: Harry está en medio de la batalla final cuando un hechizo inesperado revela un vínculo entre Tom Riddle y él. Harry lucha para ganarse la confianza de Tom mientras busca las respuestas que necesita. ¿Quién ocultó su vínculo? ¿Qué sucedió realmente durante Halloween en el Valle de Godric?

Pareja: Tom/Harry

Capítulos: 28

Palabras: 173.485

 **Jaded amber by olimakiella**

Resumen: Lucius nunca pensó que un acto impulsivo de rebelión -incitado por Rabastan, de todas las personas- iba a cambiar su vida tan profundamente. Remus nunca habría pensado que la aceptación de un cliente poco probable tendría un efecto tan profundo en su perspectiva.

Pareja: Lucius/Remus

Capítulos: 9

Palabras: 36.331

 **The best man by NeonDomino**

Resumen: Mientras asistía a la fiesta de compromiso de Peter, Sirius se encuentra con Remus Lupin y es amor a primera vista. El único problema es que Remus es el prometido de Peter, y se supone que Sirius será el padrino de la boda en un par de semanas. ¿Podrá Sirius controlar sus sentimientos por el tímido hombre lobo?

Pareja: Sirius/Remus

Capítulos: 25

Palabras: 71.253

 **Draco's Keeper by 0idontknow0**

Resumen: Para escapar de una turba enojada Draco cambia a su forma animaga. Ahora se encontraba a sí mismo siendo cuidado hasta sanarse en la reserva rumana para dragones, con Charlie Weasley como su guardián.

Pareja: Charlie/Draco

Capítulos: 1

Palabras: 15.002

 **Saving Draco by You're All So Vacant**

Resumen: Como Draco tiene la marca oscura, él sólo puede acceder a la orden –y a su protección- si tiene a alguien para tomar el crédito por sus acciones, alguien para cuidar de él. Un cónyuge. Su única opción es el atractivo e intimidante Charlie Weasley.

Pareja: Charlie/Draco

Capítulos: 9

Palabras: 24.569

 **Coming home by LadyWhiteRose2015**

Resumen: Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, Harry finalmente puede tener la vida que ha soñado. Sin embargo, su vida no está de acuerdo con sus planes. En su cumpleaños él recibe una herencia de criatura, sin él saberlo. No sólo es sumiso, sino que tiene cuatro dominantes.

Pareja: Lucius/ Severus/Charlie/Draco/Harry

Capítulos: 16

Palabras: 61.927

 **Auribus teneo lupum by Shigure-san**

Resumen: Obstinación de Potter se niega a tomperse bajo la tortura de Voldemort, Greyback siente que él es demasiado valioso para su especie para que se le permita morir. Exigiendo la posesión de él, toma al niño como suyo. Por desgracia, el niño se niega a doblegarse o a romperse debajo de él…

Pareja: Fenrir/Harry

Capítulos: 27

Palabras: 318.890

 **Divorce, disaster and denial by AvebgingAngel**

Resumen: Harry y Ginny se separan, ¿con quién irá Harry en busca de ayuda?

Pareja: Lucius/Harry

Capítulos: 25

Palabras: -

 **The tales of Severus Prince**

Resumen: Tobías mató a su esposa cuando Severus tenía cinco años. Estó creó un efecto de onda, lo que resulta en un mundo en el cual Severus nunca asistió a Hogwarts, nunca fue intimidado por los merodeadores y, sobre todo, donde era muy querido.

Pareja: James/Severus

Capítulos: 24

Palabras: 103.683

 **Legal by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo**

Resumen: Scorpius Malfoy se convierte en el aprendiz de Percy Weasley. El resultado para ambos hombres es el amor.

Pareja: Lucius/Percy, Charlie/ Scorpius

Capítulos: 6

Palabras: 10.663

 **Stormy Encounters**

Resumen: Severus se ve atrapado en la sala común de Gryffindor. Remus se siente atraído y además…Lily consigue un pedacito.

Pareja: Remus/Severus

Capítulos: 8

Palabras: -

 **Sanguis vita est by Shigure-san**

Resumen: Mientras es prisionero de Voldemort, Draco se convierte en un vampiro y es obligado a beber la sangra de Harry. Resentido ante lo que es ahora, ayuda a Harry a matar a Voldemort. Una vez de vuelta en Hogwarts, Draco se encuentra adicto a la sangre de Harry.

Pareja: Draco/Harry

Capítulos: 28

Palabras: 298.060

 **Elven desire by StrawberryGirl87**

Resumen: En su decimo octavo cumpleaños, Harry Potter obtiene su herencia de criatura, sin conocimiento previo o una advertencia sobre lo que le está sucediendo. Él debe llegar rápidamente a un acuerdo con el hecho de que es un elfo sumiso y que hasta que se enlace con un elfo dominante, será buscado por todos y cada uno de los elfos dominantes.

Pareja: Draco/Harry

Capítulos: 17

Palabras: 109.714

 **Faux goes real by dq-lumos32**

Resumen: Harry le preguntó a Draco si puede fingir ser su novio para romper con Ginny. Draco acepta. Se supone que es una actuación, pero un percance de una noche cambió toda su obra. El moreno quedó embarazado y el rubio tuvo que empezar a seducirlo mucho antes de lo previsto.

Pareja: Draco/Harry

Capítulos: 18

Palabras: 48.775

 **One Piece**

 **Grand line city hearts by maggiepiece**

Resumen: Kidd, un notorio traficante de Grand Line City, se cruza con Law, un prostituto Kidd odia a los prostitutos, pero aun así se siente atraído por el delgado hombre. Pero no sabe que Law no es realmente lo que él piensa que es.

Pareja: Kidd/Law

Capítulos: 17

Palabras: 85.788

 **Gravitation**

 **Miscarriage by Amako-chan**

Resumen: -Yo…no puedo… - dijo mientras soltaba mi mano, la hoja cae al suelo. Sangre goteando de mi mano, al igual que las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Pareja: Tohma/Shuichi

Capítulos: 22

Palabras: 9.115


	18. Chapter 17

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado todos estos días? ¡Ya ha pasado una semana completita! Me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han leído, comentado y estado pendiente de la actualización.

Me encanta la aceptación que tuvieron las historias y debo decir que elegí esas porque, además de que me las pidieron, la mayoría eran del fandom de Harry Potter. Pero no tengo sólo esas en mis marcadores de favoritos, también tengo de otros fandoms como:

\- Avenger: Stony y Thorki (amo estas dos parejas, estoy loca por ellos jajaja)

\- X-men: Cherik

\- Naruto: Sasunaru (esta es mi favorita aunque tengo una que otra pareja más)

Mi propósito de contarles esto es que no sólo me concentraré en traducir historias de Harry Potter sino de todo lo que pueda (y llame mi atención). Y quería contestarle a **Elion** que precisamente esa es mi intención, colocar las historias por orden de votos y (si los autores me dan su permiso) así por ir traduciéndolas todas.

Además quería pedir perdón sobre algo que me di cuenta se me pasó por alto al publicar la lista de fics, muchas chicas en los comentarios eligieron las historias que era obvio que tenían **m-preg** , pero quiero aclarar que casi todas lo tienen, jaja, perdón por esa omisión y de nuevo gracias. =D

Por el momento sólo subiré este capítulo, recién acabo de llegar a mi casa, ya es bastante tarde, y lo primero que hice fue sentarme frente a la computadora y meterme a mis cuentas de fics jaja. Mañana a primera hora (cuando me levante xD) subiré dos más.

Contestaré a todos sus comentarios tan pronto como esté un poco más lúcida y descansada jaja Nos leemos y disfruten la historia ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Lo siento, este es un capítulo muy corto, prometo que el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo.

¡Nos estamos acercando al final de la historia! Sin embargo, no se preocupen, hay final feliz :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Harry POV**

\- Harry, ¿podrías salir de ahí? – Hermione golpeó la puerta del dormitorio. Han pasado una semana y seis días desde que me golpeó el hechizo, y soy incapaz de mantener cualquiera de mis glamour, y mucho menos de moverme una pulgada de mi posición actual en mi cama. Ignoré los gritos de Hermione y ella dejó escapar un ruidoso, y para nada propio de una chica, _"ugh"_ antes de irrumpir. Tuve la suerte de ser capaz de emitir todos estos hechizos de bloqueo, además de tener un encantamiento pegado a las cortinas de mi cama, además de los conjuros de silencio alrededor de mi cama. He tenido pesadillas constantemente, y, desde la noche anterior, tengo una fiebre muy alta. Todo mi cuerpo me duele.

Me queda un día, a lo sumo.

Lo siento, a todos. Lo siento mucho. Simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Tal vez, después de que yo me haya ido, buscará a alguien para ser verdaderamente feliz. Para pasar su vida con esa persona, amarla como yo lo amo. ¿Por qué es que mi vida está siempre jodida? Nada me sale bien. No me sorprende que vaya a morir joven, sin embargo, antes de obtener mi herencia, pensé que moriría asesinado, no por un enlace incompleto que rasgaría mi cuerpo desde el interior. Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar lo que podría ser mi última canción.

 _*I'm cold and broken_

 _It's over I didn't want to see it come to this_

 _I wonder if I will ever see your face again_

 _And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin_

 _It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end_

 _Fast I fade away_

 _It's almost over_

 _Hold on_

 _Slow I suffocate_

 _I'm cold and broken_

 _Alone_

* * *

Canción utilizada: Fade Away - Breaking Benjamin


	19. Chapter 18

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! =D He renacido de mi tumba (mi cama) y he venido directamente aquí, jajaja, no enserio, prácticamente he renacido. Acabo de despertarme y son casi las seis de la tarde, he dormido más de 12 horas, hacía años que no dormía tanto, y lo peor es que me levante con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios =( pero eso no importa jajaja ¡estoy aquí para publicar los capítulos!

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero que estos capítulos les gusten también, ¡Disfruten su lectura!

PD: contestaré los comentarios anónimos en el siguiente capi. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Bueno, este capítulo muestra lo que Hermione decide hacer después de que Harry no la deja entrar al dormitorio!

Siento que sea tan corto.

¡A pesar de la brevedad espero que lo disfruten! (:

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **POV de Hermione**

Si Harry piensa que sólo me sentaré y esperaré mientras él se deja morir, está muy equivocado. Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos que llevan al Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco allí. Es la hora del almuerzo, después de todo.

Abrí las puertas de un golpe, ignorando el silencio, las sorprendidas miradas de todos estaban sobre mí, y fui directamente donde estaba sentado Draco, también mirándome. Me detuve a su lado, observándolo.

\- Ponte de pie. Ahora -. Por suerte, estaba demasiado sorprendido para no cumplir la demanda. Así que, tan pronto como se puso de pie, hice mi brazo hacia atrás y, cerrando mi puño, lo estrellé al costado de su cara. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, hablé.

\- ¡Tú, estúpido idiota! – ahora podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, todo el cuerpo temblando por la emoción, - ¡Necesitas aceptar, simplemente, el hecho de que lo amas! Cuando te dijo que no moriría mintió, ¡porque él no quería que lo aceptaras por obligación! ¡El hechizo que lo golpeó aceleró el proceso de su muerte, de un año y medio a dos semanas! ¡Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Harry, él se está muriendo! Por favor, Draco, no dejes que Harry muera así sólo porque eres demasiado egoísta para decir que lo amas. Por favor Draco, sálvalo -. Para el final de mi perorata, yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando como nunca antes. Aunque todavía no podía parar de llorar una pequeña sonrisa se formó cuando Draco me miró, con los ojos abiertos, antes de que saliera de la sala, también con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.


	20. Chapter 19

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sólo quedan dos capítulos más, después de este, espero que les haya gustado el fic y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que están conmigo desde que empezó y también para aquellas que se anexaron a medida de que avanzaba. =D

¡Muchas gracias a todos! 3

Espero disfruten también este capítulo =D

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Actualmente estoy trabajando en un epílogo de esta historia, y lo tendré terminado a tiempo para publicarlo una semana después que publique el último capítulo.

Sin embargo, si logro terminar de escribir el epílogo antes, voy a subirlo.

¡Por favor disfruten! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Draco POV**

Corrí hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sin detenerme a pensar en por qué la Señora Gorda me dejó entrar sin quejas. Seguí hacia adelanta, haciendo una pausa en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Podía sentir levemente su magia. Dejé escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio, que se volvió preocupación cuando la puerta no se abrió.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, por favor, abre la puerta! ¡Déjame entrar! – cuando no pasó nada, tomé una respiración profunda y di unos pasos hacia atrás. No estoy seguro de si esto va a funcionar, pero tengo que intentarlo. Reuní toda la magia que pude y envié un hechizo explosivo a la puerta. Celebré durante una fracción de segundo antes de entrar corriendo a la habitación, directamente hacia su cama. Corrí la cortina, respirando con dificultad, una vez más lloré por lo que vi.

Harry, apenas despierto y pálido como un fantasma. Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor, respiraba con dificultad y tenía una expresión de dolor.

\- Harry, oh Harry, lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname -. Lloré, llegando a pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Vi como poco a poco abrió completamente los ojos y me miró.

\- Tu… no deberías… estar… aquí… -, susurró. Mis ojos se abrieron ante eso.

\- Idiota. Eres un imbécil. Te amo. Te amo Harry Potter. Por favor, no mueras frente a mí -. Le susurré, las lágrimas fluyendo por mis mejillas. Su expresión atónita era casi cómica. Entonces, Harry sonrió, antes de levantar su mano y entrelazarla con la mía.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Elion:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y que lindo que te guste la historia, la autora y yo estamos muy felices por la aceptación que ha tenido entre todos sus lectores a pesar de la simpleza de su trama =) Es curioso que me dijeras que hiciera eso porque era precisamente lo que yo planeaba hacer en un principio jajaja, ya que todas las historias me gustaban, así como sus parejas (excepto una que no es de mi total agrado pero no la menciono para no causar un lio jajaja) Gracias por votar y te digo que si alguna de esas tres no gana me sorprendería, he leído muchos comentarios en los cuales votaron a Coming home y me sorprendió mucho, porque creí que no tendría tanta aceptación (aunque a mi me llamó mucho la atención). Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y en los siguientes capítulos daré un tiempo estimado para cuando comenzaré a subir la próxima historia. Espero nos leamos pronto, saludos =D


	21. Chapter 20

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y que estén preparados para lo que les voy a decir.

 **IMPORTANTE:**

Relacionado a las traducciones, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Pero primero les quiero contar que cuando busqué los fics que postulé a algunos no los leí completamente y cometí el error de no fijarme si estaba completo. :(

La **buena noticia** es que ya tengo el fic ganador en la votación, y ese es **Elven Desire** , con el cual ya he empezado a trabajar en su traducción (sin permiso de la autora debido a lo que les diré a continuación)

La **mala noticia** es que el fic está inconcluso, la autora misma ha dicho que será de forma indefinida debido a la falta de inspiración (aunque sigue publicando capítulos cada cierto tiempo).

Debido a esto pensé en darles dos opciones para que elijan:

La primera es que siga trabajando en la traducción de **Elven Desire** y lo publique hasta donde ha llegado y después a medida que lo vayan actualizando yo también lo haga;

La segunda es que traduzca y publique el fic que quedó en segundo puesto: **Coming Home.**

Espero lo piensen y me digan su opinión ;)

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y mucho más a aquellos que comentaron, que me dieron ánimos durante este proceso. Muchas gracias =D

Este es el último capítulo de Hidden, ¡espero que lo disfruten! Y mañana subiré el epílogo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola mis adorables lectores y opinadores! Me entristece decir que este es el último capítulo de Hidden :(

¡PERO!

¡Estoy en proceso de escribir el epílogo de esta historia!

Debería tenerlo publicado el lunes o, posiblemente, mañana, por favor disfruten de este capítulo final :)

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

 **POV Harry**

Yo no podía entender el por qué Draco había venido. Aunque estaba feliz de poder verlo al menos una última vez. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la cortina y me di cuenta de que él estaba llorando, mi corazón se rompió un poco más. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Harry, oh Harry, lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname -. Sentí su mano en mi pelo, y abrí completamente mis ojos ¿Por qué es que lo siente? Yo quería suspirar al sentirlo a mi lado, pero aún así no debía estar aquí. Ganado fuerza de su presencia, expresé mis pensamientos. No esperaba que Draco me llamara idiota. Al oírlo decir que me amaba, sin embargo, mi corazón se hinchó. Él me ama. Mi compañero me ama. Me extendió la mano, y la conecté con la mía, antes de sonreírle.

\- Draco, yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho -. Hablé en voz baja, mientras él se inclinaba y capturaba mis labios en un beso suave. Suspiré, y me fundí con él, sintiendo más de mi fuerza regresar.

Rompiendo el beso, Draco se sentó en la cama y se acurrucó en mi costado. Lo miré, sonriendo.

\- ¿Draco? – susurré.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Aceptarás el vinculo y serás mi pareja? – Draco levantó la vista hacia mí, sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto que acepto -. Sonreí, depositando otro beso sobre sus labios, una luz plateada se envolvió alrededor de nosotros, estaba hecho.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** (por si no lo notaron arriba):

Relacionado a las traducciones, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Pero primero les quiero contar que cuando busqué los fics que postulé a algunos no los leí completamente y cometí el error de no fijarme si estaba completo. :(

La **buena noticia** es que ya tengo el fic ganador en la votación, y ese es **Elven Desire** , con el cual ya he empezado a trabajar en su traducción (sin permiso de la autora debido a lo que les diré a continuación)

La **mala noticia** es que el fic está inconcluso, la autora misma ha dicho que será de forma indefinida debido a la falta de inspiración (aunque sigue publicando capítulos cada cierto tiempo).

Debido a esto pensé en darles dos opciones para que elijan:

La primera es que siga trabajando en la traducción de **Elven Desire** y lo publique hasta donde ha llegado y después a medida que lo vayan actualizando yo también lo haga;

La segunda es que traduzca y publique el fic que quedó en segundo puesto: **Coming Home.**

Espero lo piensen y me digan su opinión ;)


	22. Chapter 21

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado estos días? Perdón por atrasarme con el epílogo, lo más seguro es que querrán matarme pero tengo dos buenas razones para no haberlo subido.

Yo soy una persona que suele enfermarse muy seguido, soy alérgica a todo, aunque no del tipo de alergia que te saca ronchas y te puede bloquear las vías respiratorias, sino que el pelo de mis perros (en especial el de mi amada Lila), el polvo, los perfumes, desodorantes y todas esas cosa así (y más), provocan que mis defensas se bajen y termine en cama tosiendo y estornudando, aunque nunca me da fiebre, y ya hoy hace cuatro días que estoy en cama con una intermitente fiebre de 40º. Ya estoy mejor, hoy casi no he tenido temperatura así que me he dado una escapadita para buscar mi computadora y subir este capítulo (si mi mamás me ve me mata jajaja).

El otro problema es más del tipo de la familia, yo soy una persona un tanto difícil de carácter y no me llevo de lo mejor con mi papa, agregándole que el deporte favorito de mi hermano es menospreciarme y decirme que cualquier cosa que me pongo me queda horrible, y mi autoestima no es lo mejor que digamos, y estos días he tenido problemas con ambos. Con mi papa porque no respeta una "obsesión" (no sé cómo llamarlo realmente) que tengo en cuanto a no utilizar cubiertos ni vasos, que otras personas hayan utilizado, sin haberlos lavado, y a no agarrar la comida (mía y de otros) con las manos, él se burla de eso y ayer llegué a mi límite y exploté. Y con mi hermano porque se burla de mi complexión física. Yo soy una chica que mide 1,81m. y que pesa 76 kg., soy muy alta comparada con la mayoría de las personas (aunque agradezco conocer a gente que sea más alta que yo porque no me gusta que me miren como fenómeno) y no soy flaca (o al menos yo no me veo así) y estoy un poco obsesionada con mi peso, aunque me cuesta mucho dejar la comida que me gusta y eso a veces me atormenta un poco. Hace varios días que mi hermano me venía diciendo que estaba más gorda y que si no me miraba al espejo y cosas similares, así que también me enojé con él y hace varios días que no le hablo.

Disculpen si los aburrí con mi monólogo, pero necesitaba desquitarme un poquito y no he podido hablar con nadie últimamente.

Ahora sí:

Agradezco en mi página de Fanfiction a: **Christine C, ireality13, Xyori Nadeshiko, Minha SG, yumeatelier, PrettyNew, lisicarmela, Celeste Riddle Potter, Nick, Elion, AnataYume, Gema Talerico, danaesirianneblack, Guest y mESTEFANIAb**

Agradezco en mi página de Amor Yaoi a: **Salo Reyes, alexayaoi23, Kori, neko san, Mizar, María Fernanda, Narione chan, ktika, Day, Nibiru Solara, Vane, shana sakay, eriskyryu, Alexis, HINA, Xyori Nadeshiko, Increible, Meredith Vampire, -Hotaru-, ChiRuChiRu-chan, LocaSuelta, Fanny, Adam, mu-chan, mecv, Luna, mimi, rpsa22 y anónimos.**

Ustedes son esas personas que leyeron esta historia, ya sea desde el primer día, o después, y comentaron, aquellos que me motivaron a seguir traduciendo, corrigiendo y publicando. Realmente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por darme esta oportunidad y aceptarme. Muchas gracias a todos. Los quiero chicos ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora, si fuera mío muchas cosas serían diferentes. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Thinking-Of-A-Dream, a quien agradezco enormemente por dejarme traducirla.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola mis adorables lectoras! Me entristece decir que esta es la última vez que voy a actualizar Hidden :(

¡Esta historia está oficialmente completa!

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, y quiero dar las gracias a todos mis increíbles críticos.

¡Yo no podría haber terminado esto sin su apoyo!

Me encantó escribir Hidden y espero que les haya encantado leerlo :)

Todavía estoy trabajando en alunas historias, si desean echarles una mirada;

A True Slytherin (Harry/Draco, en espera)

Backwards Sense of Truth (Harry/Remus, en espera)

The Truth (Ace/Luffy)

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **3er POV**

Han pasado tres días desde que Draco y Harry establecieron el vínculo. Harry había estado tan agotado hasta casi morir, pasó esos tres días durmiendo en su cama. Por supuesto, Hermione había querido llevar a Harry con Pomfrey, pero Draco no dejaría que nadie se acercara a su compañero. Afortunadamente, Hermione se rindió después de su sexto intento de llevar a Harry a la enfermería. Pomfrey tuvo que ir ella misma al dormitorio a ver a Harry, y en la mañana del tercer día, después de su séptimo chequeo, dijo que todo parecía normal y que debía estar despertando por la noche, sino entonces a la mañana siguiente. Decir que Draco estaba feliz sería un eufemismo. Al oír esa noticia, sacó a todos del dormitorio, cerró para volver adentro, se recostó en la cama para esperar que su amor despertara. Nadie podía entender por qué Harry no había regresado a la forma en la que normalmente se veía en la escuela; Draco pensó que o bien no podía cambiar durante su sueño, o simplemente ya no quería ocultarse. Para ser honesto, Draco prefería ver la verdadera forma de Harry en lugar de su forma humana.

Draco se quedó allí, pasando los dedos por el cabello largo y negro, disfrutando de su suavidad. Soltó una sonrisa debido a los rasgos de Harry cuando este se apoyó en su toque, sus alas crujieron con el movimiento. Todo el mundo había estado muy sorprendido cuando vieron por primera vez la nueva imagen de Harry, la reacción de Ron fue la más hilarante. El chico, de hecho, se había desmayado, y Hermione gritó. Draco sonrió, oh, no podía esperar para decirle a Harry cómo habían reaccionado sus mejores amigos.

Él estaba bastante contento debido a que no sólo estaban exentos de las clases hasta que Harry estuviera listo para volver a una vida normal, sino que también estaban exentos de todo el trabajo que se perdieron. Otro momento bastante divertido fue cuando Pomfrey notó el hematoma gigante en la mejilla de Draco. Cuando ella lo había señalado, Hermione se sonrojó como una remolacha y Draco se encogió de hombros, antes de intervenir en ello. Tenía, por desgracia, completamente olvidado eso allí. Pomfrey había hecho un sonido _tut-tut_ , antes de frotar un bálsamo sobre el moretón. Afortunadamente la magulladura se había ido ahora, por lo que Draco no tendría que enfrentarse a la humildad de Harry preguntando por qué tenía un moretón en la cara.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana Draco fue empujado tierna y suavemente al principio, pero después de cinco minutos, el dedo se enfadó y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, tratando de despertarlo. Draco gimió, golpeó con fuerza el dedo infractor, antes de arrastrarse lejos de él cuando este se negó a detenerse. La persona que guiaba al dedo dio un suspiro, antes de simplemente empujar al chico afuera de la cama. Draco cayó, disgustado, acompañado por un ruido sordo bastante fuerte.

\- Maldita sea, Harry, quiero dormir… - Harry levantó una ceja, esperando a que el chico asumiera que él estaba despierto. No pasó mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Harry! – Draco se puso de pie con rapidez, antes de lanzarse hacia el chico sobre la cama. Fue algo bueno que Harry lograra atraparlo. Soltó una risa, Draco celebraba con fuerza contra su pecho, sus alas se movieron para rodearlos a ambos.

\- Draco. Me alegra ver que por fin despertaste. Duermes como una jodida roca -. Harry se rió de nuevo al ver el deficiente intento de mirada asesina de Draco.

\- Sí, muchas gracias por empujarme fuera de la cama, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Draco le dio una sonrisa, Harry a su vez dirigió su mano por el cabello rubio de Draco.

\- Estoy haciéndolo mejor, gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

\- Sólo tres días. Estamos exentos de las clases y de todo el trabajo hasta que estés listo para volver a la rutina diaria. Además recibiremos nuestra propia habitación, ahora que estás despierto. El director ha accedido a dejarnos sentar en cualquiera de las mesas -. Draco respondió, consiguiendo ponerse cómodo en el pecho de Harry.

\- ¿En serio? Me parece sorprendente, pero supongo que tiene sentido con la forma en que siempre está tratando de conseguir la unidad de las casa. Basta de eso, sin embargo, ¿lo estás haciendo bien? ¿Qué te hizo volver? ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿Sigo soñando? Siento que hayas tenido que verme en tal estado. ¿Debo cambiar de nuevo? Puedo si esta forma te repugna o… - Harry fue repentinamente interrumpido por un par de labios que capturaron los suyos en un suave beso.

\- Uno, no vuelvas a llamarte a ti mismo repugnante. Eres muy hermoso en tu verdadera forma, y no quiero que vuelvas a la anterior. Dos, no estás soñando, como he demostrado con ese beso. Tres, por supuesto que te quiero, idiota. Estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo. Sí, lo estoy haciendo muy bien ahora que estás despierto de nuevo -. Draco sonrió, viendo la cara inundada de alivio de Harry, antes de que Harry lo llevara a otro cariñoso beso.

Liberando a Draco, Harry olfateó el aire un poco, antes de hablar.

\- Pomfrey y mis amigos estarán aquí en pocos segundos. Probablemente tenía una alarma que le indicó cuando desperté -. Draco tarareó, sin molestarse en moverse cuando Harry quitó las alas a su alrededor.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde, madame Pomfrey fue la primera en entrar.

Sin decir una palabra, ella hizo sus hechizos de diagnóstico, antes de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire.

\- Bueno, Harry, ¡eres libre de irte! No veo ninguna necesidad de mantenerte aquí por más tiempo. No dudes en explicar las cosas a tus amigos aquí, en primer lugar. Esta habitación tiene encantos de privacidad -. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, Pomfrey, te lo agradezco. Creo que haré caso a tu oferta -. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de sonreír un poco y salir a pie.

\- Bueno, yo soy una criatura rara, primero, y ahora estoy acoplado a Draco -. Harry empezó por lo básico. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y por extraño que parezca, Ron se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo.

\- Harry, ¿cuándo llegó tu herencia, y por qué no nos lo dijiste? – Hermione cuestionó, sin notar el silencio de Ron.

\- Fue en la noche que cumplí diecisiete años, y tenía miedo de cómo pudieran reaccionar. Soy parte serpiente después de todo -. Explicó, dejando que Draco se hundiera a sí mismo en sus brazos. Aunque Draco todavía mantenía un ojo en los otros dos, - ¿alguna vez averiguaron quién fue el que me golpeó con el hechizo? – preguntó, bastante curioso.

\- Oh, sí. No estarás complacido con ello -. Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Por favor, sólo dime, Herm.

\- Fue Dumbledore -. Ella casi susurró, pero todavía se escuchaba. De alguna manera, no estaba muy sorprendido.

\- Ya veo. Así que, en realidad no es digno de confianza -. Di un suspiro.

\- ¿Permanecerás en tu verdadera forma entonces? Te ves sexy así -. Hermione sonrió, demostrando que estaba jugando con eso. Harry rió, contento sobre el cambio de tema y porque ella lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Ron, por otro lado…

\- Sí, tengo la intención de quedarme como estoy. No me restringiré y Draco desea que no cambie a mí otra forma -. Harry respondió, realmente comenzando a preocuparse sobre el silencio que Ron estaba mostrando. Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ron? – Ella intentó, pero se mantuvo mirando el suelo.

\- Ron, yo…- Harry intentó, antes de ser interrumpido.

\- No te atrevas a hablar conmigo, fenómeno de la naturaleza -. Gruñó Ron, sorprendiendo a las tres personas en la habitación. Ron levantó la mirada, una mirada dura fija en sus rasgos. Harry inmediatamente se tensó, esperando.

Hermione miró a Ron, mostrando la incredulidad en su expresión.

Draco lo miró soltando un pequeño gruñido.

\- ¡Ronald! – Hermione lo reprendió, pero Ron fijó su mirada en ellas, antes de levantar su varita.

\- ¡Alarte Ascendare! – Ron susurró, apuntando a Draco. Harry se movió rápidamente, envolviendo a Draco en sus alas. El hechizo rebotó en ellas, golpeando el escudo ya erigido de Ron. _'¿Desde cuándo Ron podía hacer eso? Él podía asegurar que no estaba bajo el Imperius, y su aroma y núcleo mágico seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Era el Ron que había sido su amigo. No era un impostor'_ Harry pensó, mirando a Ron.

Ron miró más duramente a Harry, antes de sonreír. Él movió su varita y apuntó a Hermione; ella palideció ante ello. Rápidamente dijo un hechizo diferente.

\- ¡Crucio! – Hermione rápidamente dejó escapar un agudo grito, cayendo de rodillas. Harry rápidamente se alejó de Draco y de la cama, en dirección a Hermione para detener el hechizo. Sin embargo, justo cuando llegó a su lado, Ron rápidamente lo finalizó, y una vez más apuntó su varita a Draco, y sonrió.

\- ¡Sectusempra! – Aunque Draco no gritó, Harry podía sentir el inmenso dolor a través de su enlace. Al instante, Harry corrió hacia Ron.

Deshazte de la amenaza.

Ayuda a tu compañero.

Protege a tu compañero.

Compañero. Draco. Peligro. Rápido.

Harry rápidamente mordió a Ron, adentrando el letal veneno en su torrente sanguíneo. Él tendría una muerte muy dolorosa en pocos minutos. Sin molestarse en regodearse con su éxito, corrió hacia Draco, que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la sangre por sus múltiples heridas. Hermione estaba desmayada en el suelo, también la ignoró por el momento. Ella estaría bien, pero Draco…

Harry movió sus manos suavemente sobre los cortes, murmurando diferentes cosas en voz baja. Sus manos brillaban en un rosa muy pálido; deteniendo primero el sangrado de cada uno, y luego volvería para sanarlos completamente. Ron debía haberles hecho algo a las alarmes, ya que todavía nadie había venido a ver qué estaba pasando. Harry expulsó de su cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento, tenía que centrarse exclusivamente en la curación de Draco.

Se trasladó al tercer corte; tenía diez más después de ese. Tenía que darse prisa. Pomfrey vendría a ver que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba en el sexto corte. El nivel de dolor de Draco estaba disminuyendo muy lentamente, pero estaba haciendo progresos. Harry sabía que si seguía a ese ritmo actual salvaría a Draco. Era todo lo que importaba, salvar a su compañero, su amor.

Ahora estaba trabajando en el sangrado del corte final. Cuando terminó con eso, Draco dio un suave gemido, Harry ahora notando el sudor cubrir el cuerpo del otro, así como el suyo propio. Harry ignoró esto, sin embargo, y volvió a subir a cada corte, curándolos totalmente ahora. Sabía que habría ahorrado tiempo al detener totalmente la hemorragia de cada corte por completo antes de pasar al siguiente, pero si lo hacía de esta forma no habría riesgos. Podía avanzar demasiado lentamente Draco se moriría de la pérdida de sangre de todos modos y él no podría ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso en la curación y causarle a Draco un dolor duradero. También de esta manera limitaba la posibilidad de que quedara una cicatriz.

Se trasladó al quinto corte.

En el momento en que lo hizo Draco estaba de nuevo respirando normalmente lo suficiente para saber que seguro sobreviviría, aunque todavía necesitaba reponer sangre. Harry, sin embargo, respirada con dificultad, el sudor bajando por su rostro. Había utilizado casi la mitad de su energía para sanar a Draco, así como pudo. Su magia curativa siempre le había quitado más energía cuando la usaba.

Harry miró a Hermione, que todavía estaba en el suelo y respiraba de forma irregular. Harry se paró temblorosamente, antes de arrodillarse a su lado. Lentamente, puso las manos en la boca de su estómago, y comenzó a sanarla a ella también.

En el momento en que había terminado de curarla, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y se había vuelto excesivamente inestable. Volvió a mirar a Draco, y convocó una poción de reposición de sangre. Él bajó la poción por la garganta de Draco, antes de esperar. Unos minutos más tarde, Draco finalmente se despertó y Hermione estaba durmiendo.

Draco… - la voz de Harry era áspera, él hizo una mueca ante el sonido.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Qué te has hecho? – Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, solamente tropezando una vez, y velozmente abrazó a Harry, - Idiota, ¿por qué utilizas tanta magia para curar mis heridas?

\- Porque, Draco, habrías muerto. No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado como para dejarte morir de esa manera, pero vamos a tener que dejar Hogwarts ahora -. Harry susurró, mirando el ahora propenso cuerpo de Weasley. Harry había colocado un hechizo silenciador sobre Ron poco después de envenenarlo.

\- Tu… ¿lo mataste? – preguntó Draco, aunque no había miedo o acusación en su tono, solamente curiosidad.

\- Lo hice. Fue puramente instintivo. Sin embargo, si esperamos a que alguien nos encuentre, será malo. Voy a ser enviado a Azkaban, y sé que no me dejarás atrás- eres un idiota terco -. Harry le dio una débil sonrisa, desplomándose en el cálido abrazo de Draco. Draco se rio un poco, antes de pararse, y a Harry con él.

\- Vamos entonces -. Draco sonrió, tomando la mano de Harry y yendo hacia una ventana cercana, una que Harry no se había dado cuenta que estaba. Sonrió, envolviendo sus alrededor de los de Draco.

Una vez llegaron a la ventana, Harry dio un paso fuera de la cornisa, después de decirle a Draco que se aferrase por un momento. Luego de obtener el equilibrio y saber a ciencia cierta si sería capaz de mantenerse en el aire, incluso con el peso de Draco, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

\- Draco, salta hacia mí -. Harry dijo, alzando sus brazos. Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero se dispuso a hacer lo que se le pidió de todos modos. Draco confiaba en él después de todo; sabía que Harry lo atraparía.

Y lo hizo. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, antes de acomodarlo al estilo nupcial. A Draco no le importó, y simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry en respuesta.

Pronto dejaron Hogwarts atrás, para no volver nunca. Aterrizaron en un pueblo mágico en América, y se establecieron allí. Nadie les hizo preguntas, y en realidad nadie los molestaba.

Allí vivieron juntos por el resto de sus pacíficas vidas, muy felices. Nadie de Hogwarts nunca trató de contactar con ellos, y estaban bien con eso, de cualquier manera. Después de todo, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

 **Fin**


	23. ¿Secuela?

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo mis encantadores lectores! Sinceramente, no creo que publique en esta historia nuevamente, pero yo estaba acostada en la cama la noche anterior, revisando todas mis historias. Cuando vine a Hidden, pensé en lo mucho que a todos les gustó esta historia, y cómo había terminado.

Así que entonces se me ocurrió la idea, "¿por qué no hacer una secuela?" Por supuesto, si hago una secuela o no, depende de si ustedes, mis lectores, quieren que yo haga una secuela.

La secuela tendría lugar en la nueva casa de Harry y Draco, y probablemente termine siendo igual de larga que Hidden, sino un poco más larga.

Si ustedes quieren que yo escriba la secuela, voy a publicar una encuesta en mi página y ustedes pueden votar. ¡Además no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado ente cualquier idea!

Si escribo la secuela, no la voy a publicar hasta que esté completamente terminada, así no tendrás que esperar durante largos períodos de tiempo por un capítulo.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Hola chicos, soy yo de nuevo jaja. En relación a la secuela, Thinking-Of-A-Dream no ha publicado nada, así que cualquier noticia nueva, que indique que si habrá otra historia después, la publicaré después de esta nota, en este mismo fic.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme. =)

 **PD: Esperaré un lapso de dos o tres semanas (a partir de hoy) para publicar la siguiente traducción, así le doy tiempo a la autora para poder conseguir su permiso, y si no puedo traducirla, ya sea porque no la he podido contactar o no me ha dejado, pasaré a la siguiente historia en la lista.**


End file.
